Slug pet
by Fireember345
Summary: Emily finds a new little friend, but will she keep Trellis and other predictors away from it? Should I continue on the story
1. Chapter 1

From Cake153's dev, Slug

Soon the ship landed near the closest fueling station and everyone was settling down there till the ships repair.  
This was going to take three days.  
Emily decided she needed some time to think.  
After what happened with the voice, she was not sure what to do, she felt so lost.  
Then she heard an animal crying for help.

* * *

"CHEE!" The creature screeched as something rustled through the bushes.  
Emily got ready for a fight, but then a pink slug ran as fast as it could and hid behind Emily.  
"Huh?" The red red wondered as she knead down to look at the injured slug.  
"A slug?" Emily wondered as she touched the injury.  
But then, a reptile bird came out of the sky with hunger. 

* * *

The slug screamed as it curled up in a ball.  
"Hey! Step off! Leave him alone!" Emily shouted as she zapped the bird, casing it to fled.  
The slug came out of his ball like state and stared at the stonekeeper.  
"That taught him some manners.  
You'll be fine now, you could go home." Emily smiled as she patted the smooth creature then left for the ship.

* * *

But then she heard the slug coming from behind her.  
She turn to see the cute thing biting the end of her cape playfully.  
"Sorry, little guy.  
But I can't play right now." The red head sighed as she kept walking.  
But the creature got on her leg and crawled on her shoulder. 

* * *

"I don't think Enzo would like a pet on the ship." Emily removed the slug and look at him.  
But then it gave her the puppy eyes.  
"Why do you have to do that?  
Fine you win, but you'll need a name.  
How about Steve?" The ginger haired girl suggest as the slug yelp with joy. 

* * *

"You're too cute." Emily giggled as she headed back to the ship.  
When she returned she cradled Steve in her arms.  
"Emily, there you are.  
We were worried sick and what is that in your arms" Miskit worried.  
"Oh! this is Steve.  
I saved him from the reptile birds and he needed some healing." Emily answered as she petted her pet.

* * *

"I not sure you should keep him.  
What if he's diseased or poisonous or-" But the robotic rabbit was cut off by Steve licking him in the face.  
Miskit laughed as it tickled him.  
"I guessed he can't do any harm." Miskit smiled as he petted the cute thing. 

* * *

It purred cutely by the attention.  
"Come on, let's head back to the ship.  
Steve might be hungry." Emily smiled as she cooed her slug like it was a baby.  
When trellis saw the cute thing and had a large grin on his face.  
"Emily, you got us a delicacy of pink slug.  
Let's fry him up." The elf prince smiled as he try to grabbed the now scared slug. 

* * *

But then he was slapped by Emily.  
"You can't eat Steve.  
He's my pet." Emily protested as she hid Steve away.  
"But he's food, not a pet.  
He needs to be grilled and seasoned." Trellis protested. 

* * *

"You can't eat Steve!  
If you even try to take a bite out of him, you'll never eat again." Emily threatened as she cradled her pet and headed to the ship. *Darn.* The elf prince thought.


	2. Chapter 2

After I wrapped up the wound on my new pet Steve, I decided to get food for him, but what did slugs eat?

Then it hit me, I remembered when Navin tried to feed some slugs leaves, that's what I'll get him!

I turn around to see Trellis snatching my pet, ready to take a bite.

"TRELLIS!

DON'T YOU DARE!" I'd threatened as I use my stone to slap him, causing him to let go of Steve.

He'd whimpered and hid behind me.

* * *

"Trellis, you. can't eat. STEVE.

Get it!

Leave him alone!

Or I'll kick your but!" Emily threatened.

"I wasn't try to hurt him...

* * *

I was uhhh...

Keeping him safe in my crop.

You know I have one, you saw it yourself." Trellis try to reason.

The crop was an organ that elves have inside them to store things, like food or even for protection.

"I know that you're trying to eat him, so don't lie to me." The red head growled as she held her pet close to her arms.

* * *

The elf prince growled in defeat and headed off out of her room.

"Don't worry, Steve.

The mean blue guy is not going to get you." The stonekeeper cooed as she headed towards the dinning room.

The small creature yelped with cuteness.

When they reached the room, Emily brought the leave for the tiny slug to eat and he started munching down.

* * *

"Hey Em!

Who's your friend?" Her brother Navin asked as he petted the small creature.

"This is Steve.

He's going to live with us for now on." Emily smiled as she petted his back.

The small creature didn't notice and kept hogging down.

* * *

"So where did you find him?" The brown haired boy asked as he'd smiled at Steve.

"I found him when-"

Then Steve started coughing a little then got at it again.

"Slow down, you're going to choke if your not careful." Emily giggled a little.

"Anyways, I found him being attack by the Reptile birds and I'd saved him." Emily explained as her pet finishes his food.

* * *

The slug crawled on the red head's shoulder and purred cutely.

Emily then let out a yawn.

"It's time for bed already?

Time moves fast.

Goodnight Navin." Emily yawned as she grabbed the slug and head into her room, unaware of the surprise that would come to her.


	3. Chapter 3

Emily snuggled in her bed and held her pet close.

As the red head was lost in dreams, the slug Steve began to twitch and whimpered as something was about to happened to 12:30 Emily woke up, as she did not feel her pet.

"Hmmm... Steve... Where are you?

Steve?

Steve.

...

Trellis..." Emily growled, thinking that the elf took her pet.

She entered the elf's room, walked up to his bed and shook him.

"Trellis wake up." The stonekeeper demanded.

"Mhhhhhhh... Luger, not now.

Tell the others I'm sick..." Trellis moaned as he turned away from Emily.

"WAKE UP TRELLIS!" Emily yelled as she slapped him hard.

"Ow!

Emily?

Why did you slap me like that?

That hurts." Trellis hissed as he rubbed his injured cheek.

"Where's Steve?" Emily demanded as she pulled him up.

"Your _pet_?

No clue.

What, you think I'd take him?" The elf prince responded.

Emily gave him a look.

"Emily, If I'd tried taken your pet, you'd detect me and slap me." Trellis reason

"Sigh... Can't argue with that.

But then where could he have gone?" Emily wondered.

Soon Luger came into the room running and shutting the door behind him as they heard a roar.

"What was that?" Emily gasped.

"Huff... I was attack by a Stone beast...

It nearly killed me..." Luger gasped in exhaustion.

"A STONE BEAST IS ON THE SHIP?!" Trellis screamed.

"What's a stone beast?" The red head wondered.

"A Stone beast is a creature created when an animal comes into contact with a dead stone ,they can fuse with, become monsters in the wild, but if they are tame they become guardians.

But how did it get-

Emily, you don't think it was a Stone beast you brought with...

Then that mean-"

ROAR!

"Steve?" Emily gasp.

"That thing is might to attack you Emily.

It's best that you stay here." Trellis ordered.

"No way!

Steve's my friend, he won't hurt me!

And if he was attacking any one, it would be you for trying to eat him." Emily arguing.

"Emily, that thing is a wild animal.

And I would never forgive myself if he hurt you.

So I need you to stay put." Trellis ordered.

"I'm not going to listen to you, so get out of my way." Emily commanded.

Trellis sighed as he quickly turned around Emily and collared her.

"Trellis what are-"

"Sorry Emily." The elf prince sighed as he lock the room and joined Leon and Vigo in the fight.


	4. Chapter 4

As I tried to open the door, Luger tries to calm me down and listen to the elf prince.

"Emily please.

Let the others handle this.

That creature could hurt you." The elderly elf pleaded.

"I going out there, with of without my stone." Emily huffed as she went through the air vents and out.

She gasped at what type of creature her pet had turned into.

Steve was one third the size of the ship, had a hornet's body, a scorpion's tail with a mother stone sticking out, eight spider legs and Mantis claws, large bee wings and a Butterfly's head.

The creature use the mother stone to blast all three of them.

"Steve, Stop!" Emily ordered.

The Stone beast turned to see the girl.

"Emily, run!

Or this thing will kill you!" Vigo ordered.

"No, it's okay.

He won't hurt me.

Hey Steve, you remember me, don't you.

Emily, remember?" The stonekeeper tried to reason as she slowly try to place her hand on his head.

The creature purred as it lick Emily with it's spider webbing.

"Ahh, nasty.

But still glad to have you back and what are you doing?" Emily question as the creature picked her up and cuddled her.

Before the boys could even make a step, Steve hissed at them and flew off with Emily.


	5. Chapter 5

The three men looked in shock and horror of what just happened.

Emily kidnapped by her pet monster.

That could probably eat her.

"We need to follow them, NOW!" Vigo ordered as they turned the ship of where the creature went.

* * *

"uhhhhhhh... Mmmm... Where... Am I?" The red haired stonekeeper moaned as she tried to move.

She sat up as she saw she was in a cave, with Steve look hyper and very happy to see her.

"Steve, what is-" Emily began, but then was cut off as Steve went all over the place.

"Steve!

No nonononono!

Bad Animal!

SIT!" Emily ordered as her pet stopped and sat down.

"Okay...

You're calm now right?

Good, now where are we?" Emily asked as she petted the creatures head.

The creature grunted and showed her what was outside the cave, a whole forest on an island.

It looked like paradise.

"Steve, you need to take me back to the ship.

Everyone must be worried sick about me." Emily ordered as the creature shook his head.

"Alright, then I'll fly there myself." The red head sighed as she was about to leave, but then was pulled by the cape by the creature.

"Steve!

I can't stay.

This is not my- Whoa!

Hey!" Emily shouted as Steve pick her up with his mantis claws so gently like it was his baby and comfort her.

"LET EMILY GO YOU MONSTER!" A voice hissed as a blue light shocked her.

Steve screamed in pained as he let go of Emily.

They both turned to see Trellis, Vigo, and Leon, in their battle stance.

Both Steve and the team were ready to fight when Emily intervened.

"Guys stop!

Steve it's okay, you're okay.

He'd didn't hurt me, he just wanted to protect me.

Look just show him you're friendly and he'll let me go."


	6. Chapter 6

"How are we going to do that!?

That thing tried to kill us!" Trellis shouted as the creature known as Steve growled at him anger.

"Relax boo.

They're friends.

Leon you go first." Emily ordered as the fox man looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Excuse me?" Leon questioned as Emily slowly grabbed his hand and brought it to Steve's head.

She felt the fox beginning to tense up.

"Now, relax.

Show him you're a friend." Emily smiled as Redbeard nodded and relaxed.

Leon was awarded with a purr and accepted it.

The red fox let out a sigh in relief as Emily led Vigo to do the same.

Steve purred at both and licked both Leon and Vigo in welcoming purrs.

"You know, under all the insect parts and terrifying appearance, he like an overgrown kitten." Leon smirked.

"He might be a great friend to our quest." Vigo smiled as it let out a tough guy snort.

"Trellis, it's your turn.

come to place a hand on his snout." Emily ordered as Trellis kept refusing.

Then Emily use her stone bought him to the large creature known as her Steve.

But when Emily tried to get Trellis's hand on the stone beast snout, Steve roared in anger and scurried away.

"See!

He hates me!

He's going to kill me." The elf prince huffed.

"Well I can't blame him.

You did try to eat him, remember?

'He needs to be grilled and seasoned' you said." Emily reminded as she poke Trellis's head.

But before he could say anything, Steve grabbed Emily once again and flew off somewhere else.

"*Sigh*  
Not again." Trellis moaned as all three followed them.


	7. Chapter 7

"Steve!

Bad boy!

Sit!

Heel!

Stop!" Emily ordered but the big stone beast rolled his eyes and set her down in the deepest part of a forest on the island.

Steve set himself on the ground and saw his mistress's back towards him as she sat on the ground, have her legs and arms crossed and gave a pouting.

The large creature try to nudge the red hair a little as his way of saying he was sorry.

"No Steve.

I'm still very mad at you." Emily growled.

Steve still kept nuzzling at her.

"No.

Stop.

Steve I-

He he he he

Alright I guess I can forgive you this once, but you need to try to be nice to Trellis when they come okay?" Emily requested for her pet as the stone beast nodded.

"Good.

*Rustle...*

That must be them, you stay here." Emily ordered as she was about to check the bush, when Steve stopped her and shook his head.

"Steve stay.

I'll be right back." Emily demanded as the creature sat down, still worried about her safety.

She push back the leaves but saw nothing was in them.

But what she did not notice is a green vines with red thorns behind her.

Steve tried to growl to warn her, but it was too late, the thorn scratch the upper part of her arm.

"Ow!

What the-

This is what you were worried about?

It's just a little thorn." Emily sighed as she'd burned the thorn.

But Steve still gave a worried look as the boys finally found them.


End file.
